chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Italiano Petrelli-Bones
Italiano Carmine Petrelli-Bones is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the final adoptive child of Harry "Stiffy" Bones and George Petrelli. While a non-evolved human naturally, he will be given the abilities of Osteokinesis, Koniokinesis and Dermal Armour by his adoptive brother Kari, using ability granting. Appearance Italiano will be small as a child, and will have a fairly light skin tone, with medium brown hair and eyes. His hair will be thick even as a baby. In some lights, his eyes will strangely appear almost grey, but they will in truth be brown. He will keep the pale skin tone as he grows, but his hair will darken, and his appearance will become rugged. He will stand at 6'1 at his full height, and will be medium built. He will be slightly fashion conscious, and aware of what looks good on him, but will still tend to dress casually and will usually be in jeans. Abilities Italiano's first ability will be Osteokinesis. This ability can manipulate bones in a variety of ways. He will be able to alter bone density, making them lighter and hollow like a bird's to assist flight, or heavier and denser in order to be less movable. He will also be capable of making bones more flexible and pliable in order to increase flexibility, and producing a form of bony armour beneath a person's skin. This armour will protect against harm as well as making physical attacks more offensive. In addition, the ability can increase the speed of bone healing, and can induce bone fractures in others. His second ability will be Koniokinesis, the ability to manipulate dust and small particles, but not to an atomic or subatomic level. Using it, he will be able to manipulate the movements of small particles such as grains of dust, sand or earth. He could transform himself into dust, making him intangible, and could also do this to others. He could survive being vaporised, since his particles would then reflexively recollect into a body. He will also be capable of inducing allergenic responses, blinding enemies with dust and forming offensive dust and sand whirlwinds. His final ability will be Dermal Armour. He will be able to produce an armour from his skin, in order to protect himself. The process will be quicker when he feels he's significantly threatened, but it will not be completely reflexive. Therefore, he will always need to notice the coming threat, or feel particular defensive at that moment. The shield will be formed entirely from his skin, and will maintain the shape of his body, but will appear larger and thicker. Normally, it will deflect projectiles and most energy-based or physical attacks. However, he will in future also learn to vary the armour, to protect against different threats. For example, he could make it protect against emotion-manipulating abilities or telepathic ones, or against ability-affecting abilities or forms of mimicry. Family *Biological father - Luca Rossi *Biological mother - Alessandrine Rossi *Adoptive fathers - Harry "Stiffy" Bones, George Petrelli *Adoptive sisters - Mai Petrelli-Bones, Sakae Petrelli-Bones, Robyn Petrelli-Bones, Rainbow Petrelli-Bones *Adoptive brothers - Kari Petrelli-Bones, Addae Petrelli-Bones, Davi Petrelli-Bones History Italiano will be the final child adopted by George and Harry. He will be adopted as an infant. Like the majority of his adoptive siblings, he will be a non-evolved human naturally, but because of this will be given abilities by Kari. Etymology Italiano is an Italian word meaning "Italian". It is not traditionally used as a given name, but his birth parents decided to do so, in order to remind him of his heritage after they'd decided to give him away for adoption. His middle name, Carmine, is also Italian, and means "garden or orchard". His adoptive surname of Petrelli means "rock" and refers to his ability of Koniokinesis, which manipulates products made by the erosion of rocks. His adoptive surname of Bones refers to his ability of Osteokinesis. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters